


crossover

by marksjeno



Category: BONUSbaby - Fandom, NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Corrupt School, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Feelings, Happy Ending, Lots of Crying, M/M, Quick Burn, Teen Angst, Violence, lapslock, like if you don't read carefully you might miss something, mark hates jeno at first, more focused on the boys than their families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksjeno/pseuds/marksjeno
Summary: minhyung, renjun, jeno, donghyuck, jaemin, chenle and jisung were tragically killed in a terrible “accident”. in order to crossover, they’ll need to accept the fact that they’re dead, their families need to heal and their corrupt school needs to be exposed. until then, they’re stuck on earth as ghosts. damn, they wish it could be easy.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment! i love comments :)))
> 
> follow me on twitter so we can be friends! @iovesamuei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of it all.

_snip_.

in the hands of lee sooman, the principal of seungri highschool, was a pair of giant golden scissors. at his feet were the remains of a red ribbon that he had to cut to finally reveal the new building of his prestigious school.

cheers around him erupted, he smiled at the praise he received. he ignored the angry protesters that were being held back by security.

someone had posted pictures with a lengthy post about the construction of the building online. it had talked about the shoddy construction of the building, how low budget it was and how the principal hadn't paid the construction workers any money for their work. it included pictures of the cracked and crumbling walls of the building. but, lee sooman had assured the parents and public that the new building was safe and that they will improve construction.

he lied through his teeth, just like he always did.

even if he was to be found out, his lawyer (and close friend) park jinyoung would push the blame on to someone else with a few bribes to some very important people.

he held his hand out, his secretary and assistant lee jiyeon handed him a megaphone. he turned it on and brought it to his mouth.

“vice principal yang hyunsuk and i are a finally proud to present the new building to seungri high, which will hold our freshmen students and our top senior class. this building holds 5 classrooms, completed with a modest sized gym, cafeteria and snack bar. the doors to this building will finally open tomorrow morning the second the bell that starts the day rings!” he said happily into the megaphone, an ugly smile on his face. he shoved the megaphone back into the arms of his secretary and snapped his fingers as he ordered her and vice principal yang to follow him back to his office.

\---

“hyein, do you always need me to walk you to class?” seo jeno asked his little sister.

“yes, i want everyone to know that my big brother is tall, handsome and scary so none of them will mess with me.” hyein replied, a playful smile on her face. her dimples popped, causing jeno to smile because hyein was so adorable and it was impossible not to smile when you’re around her.

“no one will ever mess with you, innie. if they do, i’ll have to handle them.” he said, flexing his arm muscles, trying to look tough.

hyein turned red and slapped jeno’s arm. “quit embarrassing me and go back to class. don’t you have to help your class pack up and bring everything over to the new building?”

jeno groaned at the thought of doing heavy work. “sadly, yes.”

hyein giggled, “then go.”

“bye, innie. love you.”

“love you, too.”

\---

“jiejie! get off me!” qian chenle screamed, his voice was muffled since he was lying face first in the grass.

his older sister, yiyang, was sitting on top of him and cackling at her little brother’s expense.

“no, this is what you get for throwing yogurt at me!” she cackled.

“that was for renjun-ge!” he whined, finally lifting his head and craning his neck to look at his sister.

“and that is why i won't help you.” renjun butted in, lying on the grass and taking pictures of the scene next to him.

“tell her to get off! i have to help my class take our desks to the new building.” chenle whined, he loved to whine.

yiyang sighed and brushed her black hair out of her face.

“fine, you little shit.” she said and rolled off chenle and laid down next to renjun. “send me those pictures later.”

“of course.”

\---

“noona! help!” jaemin screeched, running to his older sister and hiding behind her.

“what’s the matter, jaeminnie?” moonhee asked with her eyebrows raised.

“someone is trying to kill me.”

moonhee gasped and took jaemin into her arms, “not my watch.”

“ji - _fucking_ \- jaemin! where the hell are you?” a familar voice bellowed down the busy hallway. causing everyone to go quiet and for jaemin to shriek and attempt to hide himself in moonhee’s arms.

“save me!”

“hyuckie?!” moonhee asked loudly.

jaemin stared up at her with wide-eyes, “how could you?” he whimpered.

donghyuck, moonhee’s fraternal twin brother, who was in the top senior class with jaemin, had turned the corner, his eyes zeroed in on his siblings who were hugging in the middle of the hallway.

“ji - _fucking_ \- jaemin! did you think you could get out of packing up the classroom? come here so i can kick your ass!” donghyuck spat, pointing at his brother.

“but i'm just a baby! i can’t do all that work!” jaemin cried, hugging moonhee tighter.

jaemin was the youngest person in the senior class, being born in 2000 instead of 1999. he was placed there because of how much he excelled in all subjects. but his maturity level was still _waaaay_ low.

donghyuck marched up to jaemin and ripped him out of moonhee’s arms.

“come with me so i can kick your ass.”

jaemin screamed and turned to moonhee as he was being dragged off by his older brother, “damn you, woman!” he yelled.

moonhee just chuckled at her younger brothers’ antics.

\---

“hyung. hyung. hyung. hyung. hyu-”

“what, jisung?” minhyung snapped, looking up from his notes and textbook.

“do you think the new building is safe? did you read that post online about how unsafe it is?” jisung asked his older brother.

“i read the post, but principal lee said that he improved the construction. it’ll be fine.” minhyung said, looking back down at his notes.

“why are you studying? shouldn’t you help your class take everything over to the new building?”

“i paid some idiot to take my desk for me. and shouldn't you be helping your class?”

jisung put a sheepish grin on his face and turned away from his brother.

minhyung wasn’t paying attention to his facial expressions, putting his total attention on his notes and textbook.

minhyung has always been an overachiever. he’s the top student in his class and in the whole school. but lately, he’s been on edge. ever since seo jeno had came close to taking his spot as #1 after midterms, he’s become more focused on his studies than ever.

jisung has noticed his brother spend hours upon hours in his bedroom, that his phone never rings with text messages because his brother has abandoned all of his friends for a good grade.

he’s also noticed that minhyung has become thinner, skipping meals in order to get 20 more minutes of studying. how his brother’s eye bags get bigger and darker as the amount of time he sleeps gets shorter and shorter.

their fathers never notice, too busy with their jobs to observe the way their children are living.

jisung sighs and leans on his elbow with his cheek in his palm.

“until when are you going to stop studying and have a conversation with someone that isn't me?” jisung blurted.

minhyung looked up at jisung with wide eyes.  
“what are you talking about?”

“you know what i’m talking about, hyung.”

minhyung adjusted the round, wire-rimmed glasses on his nose.

“i really don't. stop being an ass and go play outside or something. you’re distracting me.” minhyung grumbled.

“fine.” jisung scoffed. he quickly put on his black school blazer and marched out of the classroom.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they really deserved better.

it was the day the doors to the new school building will finally open, allowing students, teachers and new staff to walk through its doors.

wu yifan, the top senior class’ homeroom and english teacher, tapped on the board to get his class’ attention. the students were rowdy and excited to get a good look at their new classroom.

“it has that new paint smell.” ko eunji commented to minhyung.

he chuckled at her comment and returned back to studying. eunji started at her “friend” before turning away, shaking her head disapprovingly.

“ok, class. quiet down, i have to take attendance.” mr. wu announced, his class finally calming down.

“psst, hyung. do you have a pencil?” jaemin asked his brother in a voice low enough that mr. wu couldn’t hear him.

donghyuck rolled his eyes before pulling out his black pencil case, taking out a blue mechanical pencil and throwing it to jaemin with a dismissive “here”.

jaemin, being the unathletic idiot he was, couldn't catch the pencil and it landed on the ground.

he bent down on the floor but the pencil continued moving and it rolled to the back of the class.

“what the hell?” jaemin blurted out.

“is there something going on back there, mr. ji?” mr. wu asked, narrowing his eyes at jaemin.

“uh… is the pencil supposed to roll when i drop it on the ground?”

mr. wu raised an eyebrow, “no, why would it?”

“maybe a ghost blew it back there.” jeno butted in with a chuckle.

“or, the floors are just unleveled.” minhyung corrected, glaring at jeno.

“chill out, it was just a joke.” jeno defended. minhyung rolled his eyes and went back to studying.

“don’t worry, it’s a new building. there will be new repairs needed anyways. just bear with it for awhile.” mr. wu assured, “now let me finish taking attendance.”

\---

in chenle and jisung’s new classroom, the two boys were play wrestling in the back of the class. chenle’s loud dolphin laughs filled the room, causing the occupants to become annoyed.

“can you two stop playing around?” kim sungkyung snapped, pausing her conversation with her friend yujin for a few seconds.

chenle huffed, “fine, jisung-ah, open a window. im hot.”

jisung nodded and walked over to the window, he unlocked it and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

“uhm, it won’t open.” he said sheepishly.

“you’re just weak as shit.” chenle teased, walking over to where his friend was and pushed him out the way. his eyebrows were raised as he also couldn’t open the window. “it really is stuck, what the hell?!” chenle shouted.

“chenle!” sungkyung shouted.

\---

“chief seo! there’s a giant leak in the cafeteria!” seo youngho heard, his walkie-talkie sputtering to life.

seo youngho oversaw the construction of this building. though he knew that the building was shitty, he had kept his mouth shut, fearing a lawsuit.

he worried about this building though, given the fact that his son, jeno, has to learn in such an unsafe environment.

youngho quickly made his way to the cafeteria. before he even walked in, he heard the sound of water hitting the floor and the lunch ladies speaking in frantic voices.

he entered the cafeteria and looked up to see the ceiling leaking gallons of water. given the amount of water that’s leaking, multiple pipes in the ceiling may have broken. which could take days to repair.

he sighed and looked at the lunch ladies, “how long has this been happening?”

“well, earlier this morning the ceiling was just dripping and i didn't think much of it. but just a few minutes ago, it bursted and water starting pouring down.” one of the lunch ladies explained, she took off her hairnet in distress and stared at the chief. “are you sure this building is safe.”

youngho just blinked at the woman, “i’ll try to fix this the best that i can.” he replied, avoiding the question.

after he finished his statement, more parts of the ceiling came crashing down, with more water following after it.

\---

_**from: lele  
to: renjun-gege** _

_**this new building sucks. the windows wont even open :////** _

_**from: renjun-gege  
to: lele** _

_**  
just bear with it for today. it will get better soon. i have to go!!! love you <3** _

chenle cursed under his breath and put his phone into his blazer pocket.

“jisunggie, let’s go get snacks.”

“ok! you’re paying though.” jisung replied cheekily and skipped out of the classroom with a smile on his face.

\---

there were only 4 other people at the snack bar.

the “cashier” was jaemin, who took people's money with a way too big smile on his face.

the other was jisung’s brother who was going over his notes with a bag of cheetos at his side.

the other two people were jeno and donghyuck who were arguing over who was going to get the last chip. which chenle didn’t understand why because who in their right mind would argue over corn chips.

jisung ran to the display of snacks and started piling bags of chips, candies and pastries into his arms.

“jisung-ah stop, i only brought 5,000 won with me today.” chenle whined as he marched over to jisung and slapped the junk food out his hands.

jisung pouted and decided on getting a bag of chips and a candy bar.

“class is going to start again soon, so let’s just buy these and go back.”

“ok.”

they paid for their snacks to a smiling jaemin and made their way over to the door.

jisung grabbed the handle and pulled, but the door wouldn’t budge.

“what the hell?”

“what? what’s wrong?” jaemin asked as he left his counter and walked over to the two boys.

“the door won't open.” jisung explained.

“you have to pull.” jaemin scoffed.

jisung rolled his eyes, “i did.”

“huh.”

“can you move out the way? we have to get back to class.” donghyuck said, standing behind the three boys with jeno and minhyung at his side.

“well, if you can get the door open.” chenle snided.

donghyuck narrowed his eyes at the freshman before walked closer to the door and pulling it hard.

“what the fuck?”

“language, hyuckie.” jeno teased.

a loud gasp came from behind the boys and they all turned to see minhyung looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes full of terror.

“what are you looking at?” jaemin asked, looking up.

and he saw cracks forming on the ceiling.

\---

_**from: lele  
to: renjun-gege** _

_**we’re trapped in the snack bar and the ceiling is cracking** _

renjun gasped as he read the message that he got from his younger brother.

he quickly grabbed his bag and ran out the classroom. ignoring the weird looks he received from students and his teacher shouting his name.

he ran out the front door of his building and ran to the new one.

he called chenle who quickly answered.

_“gege.” chenle whined._

“where are you? where’s the snack bar?” renjun bad gered him with questions.

_“it’s by the girls bathroom, please hurry i’m so scared.” chenle replied, sobbing into the phone._

chenle never cried. shit. this was serious.

“i knew this new fucking building was going to be a disaster.”

over the line, he heard a loud crash mixed with screams.

“what?! what’s happening?!” renjun screamed into the phone, running through the hallways.

_“t-the ceilings collapsing - oh god- gege please hurry up!”_

renjun stopped running and looked up at the ceiling. he could hear it cracking and he saw the cracks form.

classroom doors slammed open as students all ran out, screaming in terror.

everyone knew what was going to happen.

renjun kept running. he didn’t exactly know where he was going but he wasn’t going to stop running until he found his brother.

 

renjun ran, he continued to run until the lights of the building shut off. he was alone in the halls, the only thing he could hear was his heavy breathing.

the fire in his lungs soon becam unbearable. he stopped running and leaned over, his hands resting on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath.

he jumped as he heard a loud crash in the distance, he pressed his phone to his ear. “lele.” he whimpered, breathing heavily.

 _“gege- **where the hell is he?** \- where are you? hurry up please!” chenle screamed into the phone. he heard angry and loud screams in the background. he heard crying and total panic_.

“lele. i don't know where you are! i can't find you!” renjun sobbed into the phone.

_“gege please - o-oh my god-.”_

a loud crash echoed through the phone. chenle was cut off and he had hung up.

renjun dropped his phone and looked up. his vision was blurry with his tears running down his face.

but he could see the ceiling crashing down.

he couldn’t move. or scream.

he just stood there and let the ceiling fall.


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaeyong- minhyung & jisung's parents
> 
> winkun- renle's parents
> 
> yusol - jaechan's parents
> 
> youngho: jeno's father
> 
> hehehe i read this through 3 times im sorry for any mistakes

  
**_“minhyung- hyung, wake up!”_ **

_**“hyung, wake up!”** _

**_“wake up! wake up!”_ **

_**“HYUNG!”** _

minhyung woke up with start, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. he looked around to find the source of the voice and finding jisung kneeling down next to him with a concerned look on his face.

“j-jisung-ah, what happened? why are we in the old classroom?” he asked his brother. he noticed that he was in his old classroom, it was empty.

“i-i don't know. i just woke up next to you.” jisung answered, his voice quivering.

“jisung-ah, don't cry. we’re fine.”

“i'm so confused, and scared. the only things i remember is getting snacks with chenle and a lot of pain.” jisung’s voice quivered on the last word as tear leaked out his eyes.

a dry sob ripped its way through jisung’s throat, causing his shoulders to shake.

“stop crying, stop crying we’re fine.” minhyung hushed his brother. he brought jisung into his arms, tightly hugging him and cradling his head to his chest.

“i was c-calling- your name for a long time. a-and you wouldn't wake up. i thought you were dead.” jisung sobbed, curling in further into himself.

minhyung tightened his hold on this little brother, “well i’m not. we’re fine. we’re alive.”

\---

lee sooman sat at his office desk with his lawyer and vice principal standing in front of him.

“how could i make this go away?” he asked his lawyer.

“you can't.” park jinyoung snapped, “7 children died in that accident. you can’t make this go away.”

sooman rolled eyes and leaned back in his chair. jinyoung was shocked at the way his friend was acting.

“don’t you have any remorse? 7 children lost their lives due to _your_ lies and negligence!” jinyoung yelled, slamming his fist on the desk.

“don’t you dare raise your goddamn voice at me! i won't hesitate to have you fired and replaced, jinyoung-ssi.” sooman threatened in a low, commanding voice, shutting jinyoung up.

hyunsuk fidgeted as the two argued, avoiding eye contact with sooman.

“vice principal yang, look at me.” sooman ordered.

hyunsuk slowly turned his gaze towards the man sitting at the desk. the man in power. the man that can easily make him disappear without a trace.

“what do you suppose we do?” sooman asked.

“y-you can hold a memorial for the deceased. that could help us with public opinion.” hyunsuk replied, stumbling over his words.

“ _and_?! that’s all?! public opinion won't help us in court!” sooman shouted, his face turning a deep shade of red as he stood up and angrily pushed everything off of his desk.“i need a scapegoat! i need someone to take the blame! i'm not going down for this! _never_!”

hyunsuk and jinyoung flinched at the principal's actions.

sooman stared at the two, nostrils flared. “find someone to take the fall for this. _**quickly**_.”

\---

jeno had woken up on the soccer field, his favorite place to be when he needed time alone. he entered the old school building and walked around.

the building was empty, which was weird considering the fact that it’s a school day.

he was about to walk out of the school when he heard a loud bang come from the principal's office and shouting.

he ran to the door and knocked on it, “principal lee? are you okay?” he asked through the door. he didn't receive a reply, the muffled shouting just continued.

“what the hell?”

jeno continued walking to the halls as his feet took him to his old classroom.

he opened the door and on the ground he saw lee minhyung cradling a sleeping jisung to his chest.

“o-oh, sorry.” jeno blurted.

mark put his fingers to his lips and shushed him, “he cried so hard, he weared himself out.” minhyung whispered.

jeno nodded and walked closer to boy on the ground.

“jeno-yah, did you wake up somewhere weird?” minhyung asked.

jeno’s words got stuck in his throat, so he just nodded. he never had a conversation with minhyung before. they had a i-talk-you-glare relationship. jeno never understood why the boy hated him.

jeno sat down next to mark with his legs crossed. “i woke up on the soccer field.”

minhyung nodded in acknowledgment, “jisung and i woke up in here. he was so freaked out. do you- do you remember anything?”

jeno shook his head, “all i remember is buying snacks with hyuckie and then… pain.”

“same with jisung, a-and me too. i’m so confused.” minhyung whimpered, holding jisung closer to him as the boy started fidgeting.

“let’s go find hyuckie and ask him if he remembers anything.” jeno suggested, placing his hand on minhyung's shoulder.

\---

minhyung had left jisung sleeping on the ground in the classroom with a textbook under his head.

he was unconsciously holding jeno’s hand as he was being led him down the hallway.

“where are we going? where is hyuckie?” minhyung asked the younger male.

“he should be in the gym, that’s his favorite place to be.” jeno explained.

they quickly ended up at the gym. jeno tried to push the door open but it was locked.

“great.”

minhyung sighed in defeat and then he heard keys jingling down the hall.

he looked towards the source of noise and saw a security guard walking towards them.

“jeno, maybe he can help us.” minhyung piped, ripping his hand out the younger’s grip.

“ahjusshi! ajusshi!” he yelled, running towards the security guard.

the man didn't acknowledge the young male’s presence and walked past him and jeno.

“what the fuck?!” minhyung yelled when the security guard left the hallway.

jeno gaped at the empty hallway and mark.

“how could he just fucking ignore us? like we aren't even here? like we’re ghosts or some shit!” minhyung continued ranting.

he stomped back to the entrance of the gym and leaned against the door. he slid down and sat with a pout on his face.

jeno chuckled, “cute.”

minhyung glared at the younger and kicked him in the shin, causing him to double over in pain, “who’s cute?”

\---

donghyuck opened his eyes and immediately groaned at the weight on top of him. he craned his neck to see jaemin’s face stuffed into his neck.

he would coo at the sight of his brother cuddling him if they weren't on the _fucking_ _bathroom_ _floor_.

both him and jaemin go to the bathroom to skip math class, because jaemin is already really good at the subject and donghyuck hates it.

“yah, fatty. get off.” he gruffed, shoving his brother off him.

jaemin fell next to him with a soft groan coming out of his mouth.

“owie.” he moaned.

donghyuck couldn't help but coo at his little brother and pinch his cheeks.

“hyuuuuuung.” jaemin moaned, half asleep.

“open your eyes, doofus. we have to go.”

jaemin huffed and sat up. he got to his feet with the help of his brother.

“you’re so mean, i hope you die.” jaemin whined.

donghyuck rolled his eyes, “i would never die.”

“sadly.”  
\---

chenle and renjun woke up in two different places, renjun woke up in the history section of the library while chenle woke up in the cafeteria.

both were confused as to why they were there and what happened. they both exited their sanctuaries to find each other.

renjun exited the library to see principal lee leave his office.

“principal lee!” he called to the older man.

he ran towards and and tried to grab the man’s arm.

he tried but, _his arm went right through the principal._

renjun froze and gaped at his hand.

principal lee shivered and murmured something about firing whoever turned the aircon up so high.

renjun stared the principal’s retreating back.

what the hell?

“gege!” he heard a familiar voice call him.

he instantly pushed what happened to the back of his mind and turned towards his brother with a smile on his face.

“lele!” he called back, opening his arms and welcoming his little brother into them.

“where were you?” chenle questioned.

“i woke up in the library, it was so weird.”

“it’s not that weird, you always spend your time in the library.” chenle teased, hugging his brother tighter. “gege, i had a bad a dream.”

“what was it?”

“i don't really know how to explain it. i was falling and i was calling for you to help me. but you never showed up. i was just about to hit the ground when i woke up.” chenle whimpered.

renjun sighed and ran his fingers through the younger’s blonde hair, “it was just a bad dream, lele. i’ll always be there to save you.”

chenle smiled up at his brother, “you’re right.”

“i always am.”

\---

the next day, the 7 boys found themselves at the school again. they all met each other at the entrance.

“hyuckie! where were you yesterday?” jeno asked, hugging his best friend.

“i was at the school with jaemin.” donghyuck replied.

“really? jisung, mark and i were at the school too.”

“so was chenle and i.” renjun piped.

“we were all here and couldn't even find each other?” minhyung asked, rubbing jisung’s hair.

ever since yesterday, jisung had been clinging to minhyung like crazy. he didn't have the heart to tell his brother to bug off so he just gave him all the attention he could give.

“let’s just get to class before we’re late.” jeno spoke.

the 7 boys all shrugged and entered the building.

as soon as they entered, the heard loud sobbing and screaming come from the gym.

they all looked at each other in confusion before running to the gym.

they weren't ready for what they were about to see.

their families, parents, siblings were all sitting in front of blown up pictures of them. many of them were crying and screaming nonsense at the pictures.

they were all frozen in place.

why was everyone acting is if they died? why was everyone wearing black?

jisung was the first to realize the truth.

he sank to his knees with a loud sob coming out his mouth. he screamed loudly, tears flowing down his face like a river as he slammed his fist on the ground.

“no. no. no. no.” minhyung denied. he ran over to where his fathers were sitting. his father, taeyong, was lighting candles in front of the pictures of him and jisung. his eyes red and swollen, his cheeks damp.

while his father, jaehyun, stared at their two pictures with tears falling freely down his face. making his disheveled white dress shirt wet.

“appa! appa! i’m right here. stop crying.” he said, reached out to touch jaehyun.

a horrified sob ripped through his throat his arm went through his father. jaehyun shivered and started crying harder.

after lighting the candles, taeyong stared at the pictures of his smiling children with a dazed expression on his face. his eyes were emotionless and dry as he had no more tears to cry.

“appa! papa! jisung and i are okay! we’re right here! _we’re_ _right_ _here_!” minhyung screamed over and over until his throat hurt. and he kept screaming because _**no, he wasn't dead. he wasn't dead.**_

\---  
renjun and chenle sat quietly next to their sister with tears running down their face.

chenle sobbed quietly as he heard his father, kun, screaming at their pictures.

“ _how could you leave us?! after all we did for you?!_ ” kun screamed hysterically in chinese. angry tears running down his face and snot running down his nose.

their other father, sicheng was holding yiyang close to him. whispering consoling words into her ear.

“it’s ok, baobei. they’re in a better place.” sicheng consoled through sobs. he placed a kiss on top of yiyang’s head as she sobbed into his neck.

chenle and renjun just watched the scene unfold in front of them, sobbing in each other’s arms.

\---

“i’m not dead. i’m not dead.” donghyuck muttered repeatedly as he sat on his knees next to his family.

jaemin sobbed next to his sister who was being embraced by both their parents, hansol and yuta.

he turned to glare at his older brother, “shut up! shut up! shut up!” he screamed.

donghyuck kept repeating the phrase. his voice quavering and his eyes growing wet.

“i said shut up!” jaemin screamed pushing his brother. “shut up! i hate you!”

donghyuck didn't stop repeating the phrase when he looked at jaemin with emotionless eyes. he didn't stop when jaemin stuffed his face into his neck and sobbed.

_i’m not dead. i’m not dead. i’m not dead._

\---

jeno’s family were quietly crying. jeno’s father had been through so much.

his wife died years ago before hyein could even speak. he worked hard to raise his two children who were his life.

and now one of them is dead.

jeno didn't have a hard time accepting the fact that he was dead.

he wanted so badly to hyein and hug and kiss her. to tell her he was right there, to wipe her tears away.

but he couldn't. they couldn't see him.

“jeno-yah. i’m so sorry. it’s my fault. it’s appa’s fault. i shouldn't had taken the job. i shouldn't had help build the new building.” youngho babbled to the smiling picture of his son.

jeno froze.

_what?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter: @leeminhyungie


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the late update and any mistakes in this chapter.
> 
> this chapter is more centered around jeno & his family.
> 
> more angst and sadness awaits?? im sorry.

jeno sat quietly in the corner of his living room. it's been days since his memorial at the school and both hyein and his father was still mourning. he just wanted to embrace hyein, tell her that he was  _okay_  andthat he'll always be with her. but he can't, he was just a fucking  _ghost_ sitting in the corner of his living room watching his sister cry her heart out because of him. jeno felt crestfallen at first, but now he's frustrated and angry.  _why is he still stuck here? why is he forced to watch everyone he loved breakdown? why did his father help build the new building?_

his father. it was all his fault. if his father had put a stop to the construction of the new building, he and his friends would still be alive now. families wouldn't be mourning. his sister wouldn't be crying.

jeno stood up from the corner of the living room and walked over to hyein. her long black hair was pulled in a messy bun as she curled up on the couch, clutching a pillow and sobbing into it. jeno reached his hand out to her and tried to caress her arm. he bit back tears when his hand went through her. hyein shivered and continued crying.

jeno huffed out in anger and tried to fight the tears of anger that were stinging in the back of eyes. he turned on his heel and walked towards the staircase and towards his father's room. his father has been stuck in his rooms for days now, and jeno had enough.

jeno stood in front of his father's closed door and opened it, he was furious and his face was beet red.

"hyein? is that you?" youngho weakly asked from under the covers.

"get up!" jeno screamed, knowing his father couldn't hear him.

'hyein?" youngho asked again.

"get up! get up! get up!" jeno screamed over and over again. he reached out to his father to rip the covers of his body. he cursed when his hand went through him.

"get the fuck up! you can't do this! this all your fault!" jeno raged, tears of anger running down his cheeks.

his father remained silent, not hearing jeno scream in anguish.

"i hate you! i fucking hate you! you killed us!" jeno screamed before dropping to his knees in a heap of tears and shaking shoulders.

"i hate you. i hate you so much." he repeated feebly.

\---

"have you found someone?"principal lee asked the two people standing in front of him.

attorney jinyoung glared at the man that sat in front of him while vice principal yang nodded.

principal lee tugged his ugly lips into a smile.

"and who may that be?" he asked, putting his elbows on his desk and leaning into his palms.

"seo youngho. he was the chief constructor of the new building. it may be easy to get him prosecuted. his son, seo jeno, had died in the building collapse so he may blame himself and feel guilty. he'll take the blame." vice principal yang replied, smirking in satisfaction.

principal lee smiled as he heard the explanation, that sounded like the perfect plan. "well, you both should get the authorties to start investigating him. take out as much money from the school's slush fund as you need for any future bribes." he instructed.

"the school's slush fund?" the attorney scoffed, "are you crazy?"

principal lee chuckled and shook his head, "i'm just looking out for myself, principal yang and you, jinyoung-ssi."

\---

youngho groaned when the doorbell rang again, "i'm coming!" 

he opened the door and saw two police officers in front of him. he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"seo youngho-ssi?" one of them asked.

"yes?"

"you're under arrest for the murder of jung minhyung, qian renjun, seo jeno, ji donghyuck, ji jaemin, qian chenle and jung jisung." the police officer said in a monotoned voice.

the police officers turned youngho around and handcuffed him as they read him his rights.

youngho's face remained expressionless and stonecold as he was being arrested. he knew this coming.

_"you have to right to remain silent..."_

\---

hyein rushed into the police station after school, her homeroom teacher had pulled her aside to tell that her father had been arrested. 

"excuse me." she interrupted the bored receptionist at the front desk who was filing her nails.  the lady stared at the young girl before her and popped her gum.

"what, kid?"

"where's seo youngho? has he come in here?" she frantically asked.

the lady nodded, "he's being questioned at the moment. i heard he had caused that school building to collapse and those 7 kids to get killed. i hope he gets to worse punishment possible." she hissed before returning to her nails.

hyein stared at the lady with wide eyes. she felt the world spin around her. she felt lightheaded and nauseous. she didn't know if she was going to faint, spew up her lunch or both.

everything was wrong. she couldn't lose both her father and brother. her father couldn't be responsible for the death of her brother.

this was wrong. everything was wrong. this lady was wrong.

she couldn't be left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter was boring. it's more of a filler chapter but it does play an important part in the flow of the story.
> 
> follow me on twitter: @leeminhyungie


	5. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for any mistakes in this chapter, i read it over thrice.

youngho fell to the ground with a loud thud. he groaned when he felt pain shoot up his arm, he swore he heard it crack. 

standing above him was an investigator and this guy was an  _asshole._ he didn't know how long he was being held in this room, but he's been questioned, verbally and physically abused for hours and he swears this shit is illegal.

"youngho-ssi." the investigator called out to him. he bent down and grabbed his face, forcing youngho to look at him. "i've been questioning you for hours and now i'm beginning to get impatient."

youngho said nothing but continued to glare at the man above him. he hissed as the grip on his face tightened.

"are you really going to pretend that you're innocent?! your shitty construction caused seven children to die and here you are, pretending that you don't know anything?"

"i didn't kill those kids." youngho snapped, his voice raspy as he gasped from the pain radiating through his body. "i constructed the building as i was told."

the investigator growled and turned youngho's head away from him.

"i'll get you to talk." he threatened before he started to kick youngho in his ribs. youngho groaned with every kick.

but he wasn't going to talk.  _he had nothing to say._

\---

chenle silently walked through the halls of the school, it was a saturday meaning that there were no students roaming the halls. there were only a few staff at school but other than that the building was practically empty. chenle hasn't left the school building since the memorial, renjun went home and chenle hasn't seen him in days. he was too afraid to go home, to see what was waiting for him. he didn't want to see his family mourn without being able to comfort them.

chenle walked past the principal's office when he heard low, hushed whispers. he raised his eyebrows in interest and walked closer to the door.

 _"can you believe the principal lee is blaming the whole building collapse on seo youngho? he got arrested yesterday."_ he heard one of the women say, she must've been a secretary.

" _that's so wrong, jiyeon-ssi. it was principal lee and vice principal yang who lied and told everyone that the new building was safe."_ the other secretary replied.

_"they even threatened the construction workers with a lawsuit if they exposed the construction of the building, eunjung-ssi. they've really lost their minds."_

" _park jinyoung even ordered me to take out money from the schools slush fund. they might use it for bribes."_

_"that's insane."_

_"we should keep our mouths shut, or else we'll face a lawsuit."_ the two women nodded their heads and hummed in agreement before getting back to work.

chenle's jaw dropped as he processed the new information he learned. he needed to tell the other boys.  _soon._

\---

jaemin and donghyuck went to the park that they played at since they were little kids. the two boys sat in the grass, not speaking but seeking comfort in each other's presence.

ever since the memorial, donghyuck hasn't spoken a word to anyone, even jaemin. he often tried his best to distance himself from jaemin and the others. jaemin was even shocked when the elder agreed to coming to the park with him.

donghyuck's eyes were close and he looked somewhat  _peaceful._ the breeze ruffled his reddish-brown hair and the sun reflected off his tan skin. making him look more like a god than a ghost.

jaemin laid down, putting his head on his older brother's lap. donghyuck didn't notice, his eyes still closed.

"hyung," jaemin started, "i wish you would talk to me. i miss talking to you."

when he didn't receive a reply, he choked on his tears. he turned his head and buried his face in donghyuck's stomach, letting sobs escape his throat and tears escape his big brown eyes.

he started crying harder when he felt his brother stroke his hair.

\--- 

renjun glumly sat on a bench next to the soccer field. chenle had forced him to come here, telling him he had something urgent to say. but, the younger disappeared to go find the others and renjun was bored and kinda pissed. renjun was just  _fine_ staying at home and enjoying his family's presence. even though they were mourning and having a hard time, it felt nice being around them even though they don't know that he was there.

he sighed frustratedly and was about to leave when he saw his brother walking towards him the minhyung, jeno, jisung, donghyuck and jaemin following him. he rolled his eyes and sat back down.

as soon as they were in hearing distance from him renjun spoke, "chenle, what did you call of us here for?"

"i have something really important to tell you all." chenle whined, shrinking back at the glare the elder was giving him.

"what is it, lele?" jaemin softly asked, placing his hand on the chinese boy's shoulder.

"well..." chenle trailed off, biting his lip and adverting his gaze to the ground.

"jesus fucking christ, chenle! spit it out! some of us have way more important shit to do than hear you ramble." renjun snapped as he shot up from the bench.

chenle stared at the redhead with wide eyes, his mouth gaping, "what kind of a ghost has important things to do, gege?" he bleated.

that shut renjun up.

jeno walked over to the elder and wrapped an arm around him, "calm down, hyung. let's listen to what he has to say."

renjun sighed in defeat and nodded his head. "continue."

"well, i heard two secretaries, jiyeon and eunjung i think, talking about the... accident." chenle murmured.

"w-what about the accident?" minhyung stuttered, moving closer to the younger.

"the principals are blaming it all on a man named seo youngho, i think he even got arrested. even though they lied to everyone about improving the construction of the building and had threatened the construction workers if they ever exposed the construction." chenle finished. he timidly looked up and regretted it as he saw the devastated looks on his friends' faces.

"who's seo youngho?" jaemin asked.

"the chief constructor." jeno answered, his face was expressionless. "and my dad."

the boys gasped at what jeno said, minhyung walked over him to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but was rejected with a cold shove.

jeno didn't stop to see the look of hurt on the elder's face and ran away from the six boys, ignoring the yells of his name.

"i'll go after him." minhyung quietly said before running after jeno.

\---

"jeno! jeno! slow down." minhyung yelled in front of him. jeno managed to run a few blocks away from the school and they were now on a busy sidewalk where stores and restaurants were. the sun was setting in the distance.

"leave me alone, hyung!" jeno yelled, not turning his head or slowing down.

minhyung caught up to younger and gripped his arm, "jeno, you need to talk to me." he lectured.

"what the hell is there to say?! my dad is being blamed for killing us?! our school is shitty?!" jeno yelled, angry tears rolling down his face.

"yes! jeno, you have to talk!"

"for days, i blamed my dad for killing us. i've hated him ever since. and now, i just found out that he's a victim, too?! that he had no choice to go along with the school?" the younger ranted.

"you didn't know, jeno. none of us did." minhyung replied, trying to comfort the younger.

"i should've known! we all should've known! we died because the school would rather endanger the lives of their students than get exposed for the shitty and cheap construction of their new building!" jeno continued, "how are you so calm about this? why aren't you angry?'

"jeno, i'm just as angry as you are. but, we can't do anything. we're  _ghosts,_ we're  _dead._ " minhyung sniffed, "please, jeno. i hate seeing you like this. just calm down."

with one look into the elder's eyes, jeno broke down. he wept into minhyung's shoulder, causing the sleeve of his uniform to get wet. but minhyung didn't care, he continued to comfort the younger with tears falling down his face. repeating  _it's going to be okay_ and  _let it out, jeno_ over and over again.

minhyung held jeno until the sun set and the moon shone upon them.

he looked up at the stars, wondering when they'll finally call the seven of them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter!! we can become friends :))) @leeminhyungie


	6. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> this chapter is mainly just sibling/friendship fluff. :))

jisung sat on the carpeted living room floor as he watched his parents run around the house getting ready for work. he can’t even remember when his parents weren’t like this. they’ve always been too busy with their jobs to pay attention to both him and minhyung. it’s been days since they both died but they’re back to their old ways again.

did they not care about him or minhyung?

was the memorial just an act?

dozens of questions were buzzing around his brain but he knew he wouldn’t be getting any answers anytime soon.

jisung winced as the front door slammed loudly behind his parents. the house was filled with silence, minhyung was most likely sleeping.

even though they were ghosts, they still got tired and hungry like normal people. jisung would sometimes giggle at his parents’ shocked and confused expressions whenever they saw some of their favorite snacks missing from the cupboards and fridge.

he sighed, stood up and walked upstairs. he walked into minhyung’s room and crawled under the covers and pressed himself into the elder’s chest.

“hm… jisung?” minhyung croaked, squinting his eyes.

“yes, hyung?”

“what are you doing?”

“i just want to lay with you.”

minhyung rolled his eyes and threw his arms over jisung and pulled him closer to his chest. “you’re a big baby.”

jisung whined and hugged minhyung, hiding his face in his chest.

“why did you want to lay with me?” minhyung asked softly as he stroked jisung’s dark hair.

“i’m just...sad.” the younger answered. his voice was muffled but minhyung could hear him clearly.

“why? you can always talk to me, sunggie.”

“appa and papa went to work today.”

minhyung’s movement stilled and jisung’s eyes began watering.

“it’s only been a few days, hyung. how could they move on so quickly? did they not love us? were we not important?” jisung rambled, his tears soaking minhyung’s pajama shirt.

“jisung, you know they’ve always been like this.”

jisung pulled himself out the elder’s hold and sat up. he face was red with tears streaming down it as he stared down at his elder brother. “so?! just because they’ve always been like this means they can’t change even when their two sons die?!” jisung yelled.

minhyung sat up, shocked at the younger’s sudden outburst.

“jisung-ah…” he started, disbelief written all over his face.

“they’ve never cared about me! they only cared about work, you and your stupid grades!” jisung continued.

“shut up.” minhyung weakly demanded, tears starting to flood his eyes.

“they’d always put work and you first. no one gave a damn about me!”

“i said shut up.”

“you didn't care about appa, papa or me! all you cared about were your grades and if jeno would beat you or not!”

“i said shut the hell up!” minhyung screamed.

minhyung didn’t remember slapping jisung. all he remembered was a stinging sensation on his palm and his younger brother’s red cheek.

jisung turned to glare at him, his eyes filled with sadness and anger.

“i hate you.” he said, voice quivering. he climbed out the bed and walked out the room. ignoring his brother’s cries and calls of his name.

\---  
jisung walked to the school, knowing that the person he was looking for would be there. he made his way into the cafeteria and saw the person he wanted to see sitting at the table in the middle, staring out the window and at the other students playing soccer longingly.

“lele.” jisung whimpered.

chenle’s head snapped towards jisung, and with one look at the younger’s tear stained face he ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“what’s wrong? why are you crying?” chenle asked.

“minhyung-hyung… he…” jisung started but he soon broke into sobs.

“what did he do?”

“he slapped me.” jisung sobbed.

chenle gasped and hugged jisung tighter, “why would he do something like that?”

“we were arguing about our parents and he got so angry at me, oh god he must hate me.” jisung rambled.

“jisung-ah, he doesn't hate you. he probably feels really bad.” chenle told the younger as his sobs died down.

jisung didn’t reply but chenle didn’t need one to know that he heard him.

“and i don’t know why you two were arguing about their parents but i’m 99.9 percent sure that they love and miss you two, doofus.”

jisung snorted and held chenle tighter.

\---  
jeno watched the other students play soccer on the field, cheering whenever they made a goal. even though none of them could hear him, he still cheered them on.

he felt a presence behind him. he turned around to see minhyung behind him, with tears streaming down his face.

“hyung… what happened?” he asked, moving from bench and walked towards the other.

minhyung covered his mouth and sobbed, shaking his head.

“i’m a terrible brother.” he whimpered.

“no you're not. what happened?” jeno reassured, putting a comforting hand on minhyung's shoulder.

“i hit jisung. fuck- i hit my baby brother.” minhyung sobbed.

“why?”

“we were arguing. he said that i didn’t care about him and our parents and i just got so angry, i slapped him.”

“hyung, what you did was wrong but you aren't a terrible brother.”

“yes i am! jeno, he hates me. he was so angry, he said fucking hates me.” minhyung yelled. his shoulders began to shake as his sobs intensified.

“you know he didn’t mean that.”

“how the hell would you know?”

jeno huffed and grabbed minhyung’s face, squishing his cheeks.

“y-yah.” minhyung stuttered.

“seeing you cry is weird. i usually see you with your nose stuffed in a book or looking at me like you want me dead.” jeno smiled when he heard minhyung chuckle.

“see? there’s that gorgeous smile.” jeno said. he used his thumbs to wipe minhyung’s tears off of his soft, pale cheeks- and shit he shouldn’t be thinking like that.

minhyung choked on his spit at jeno’s words but the younger didn’t notice as he continued talking.

“you’re going to go home, wait for jisung. and when he comes home you’re going to give him a big hug and kiss and tell him you're sorry.” jeno ordered.

minhyung nodded, still dazed from jeno’s earlier comment. jeno smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

“i’m glad you came to me, hyung. i’ll always be here to help you.”

minhyung smiled to himself and hugged jeno back, ignoring the butterflies in his tummy.

\---  
donghyuck still hasn’t said a word to jaemin. the younger thought that i would be fine to give him some time to himself but now he’s lonely and that’s a void that only his older brother could fill.

he was walking through the park that both him and donghyuck loved to play at when he saw renjun sitting in his usual spot. the wind ruffled his red hair and he looked up at the sky with a smile on his face.

“renjun-hyung!” jaemin yelled, a grin on his face.

renjun sat up straight and looked towards the source of noise and smiled at jaemin and waved him over.

jaemin smiled and laid down next to the elder, looking up at the sky with him.

“what are you doing?” he asked.

“i’m looking at the clouds and trying to guess what shape they are.” renjun answered.

“that sounds lame.”

renjun lightly punched jaemin in the arm, “i used to do this with my sister a lot.”

jaemin turned to look at renjun, who had a sad smile on his face.

“well, i can't replace your sister, but i can guess the shape of clouds with you.” jaemin proposed.

“really?” renjun asked with a bright smile on his face.

jaemin nodded his head and smiled when renjun rolled over on top of him and “hugged” him.

\---  
minhyung sat in front of the front door and stared at it intently, wondering if jisung would even come home tonight.

he heard the door unlock and he quickly got onto his feet. he stared as jisung entered the house and he chuckled lightly when the younger jumped and let out a small screech when he saw him.

“hyung, you can't do things like that.” jisung scolded, his hands on his chest.

minhyung silently pulled the younger into his arms and gave him big kiss on the lips.

jisung shrieked and tried to wiggle out his hold but minhyung held onto him tighter and stuffed his face into jisung’s neck.

“i love you, you tall shit.” minhyung said.

“i love you too, now let go!”  
\---  
donghyuck laid on his bed in both his and jaemin’s shared room. he hasn’t left his home at all today, opting to stay in his room and stare at the ceiling.

he knew that staying silent would hurt jaemin, but it’s like he forgot how to talk. it’s as if his brain shut down and stopped his lips from moving and his vocal chords from working.

he was just as lonely as jaemin was, maybe even lonelier.

he didn’t want to be stuck here. he didn’t want people to walk past him like he wasn’t there. he didn’t want to be a ghost, he didn’t want to be dead.

he just wanted to go home. home where the stars are.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter: @leeminhyungie


	7. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for any mistakes!
> 
> this chapters goes more in depth with the investigation & donghyuck & jaemin's relationship.
> 
> today is hyuckie's birthday!!!

ever since the meeting in the park, renjun and jaemin have become inseparable. the younger not even noticing his brother's depressing presence in their shared bedroom as he thinks about renjun at night. his stomach flutters at thought of renjun's wide smile, the way his eyes crinkle, his  _cute little snaggletooth._ it was normal for him to think this way, no?

___

donghyuck remembers the day jaemin was born. he couldn't remember anything else before the age of four, but he remembers that exact day. he remembers sitting on those blue,  _uncomfortable_ plastic chairs in the hospital waiting room with his fathers. he didn't know much about the lady who birthed jaemin. only that she was too young and had made a mistake. he remembers standing up quickly with his fathers as the doors to the delivery room opened, a nurse walking out with a bundle in her arms. he remembers his  _otousan_ crying as he took the bundle into his arms, smiling down at it. he remembers tugging on his otousan's shirt and forcing him to bend down because  _i wanna see! i wanna see!._ he remembers looking at jaemin's large brown eyes. his eyes were  _so big_ , they still are big and it's almost like they can stare into your soul. he remembers smiling at the baby in his otousan's arms and getting a smile in return.

and to this day, it's still the best day of donghyuck's life.

he smiled to himself at the memory. he was so lost in his memories he didn't hear the door of their shared room open and jaemin walk in.

"hyung, what are you smiling about?" jaemin asked, cocking his head to the side. 

donghyuck didn't give the younger a reply, but just stared at him longingly. jaemin huffed in frustration and marched over donghyuck's bed. he pulled the tan boy up and narrowed his eyes at him.

"when are you going to stop this?"

donghyuck raised his eyebrows in shock and confusion.

"when are you going to stop giving me the silent treatment? when will you fucking  _talk_ to me, hyung?! we always tell each other everything but you pretend i'm not even here! and i'm sick of it!" jaemin yelled, his voice raising an octave with every sentence. his grip on donghyuck's arm tightened, donghyuck can feel his nails leaving marks on his skin.

"let me go." donghyuck ordered, his voice hoarse and low from days without use.

"what?" jaemin asked, shocked,

"i said let me go." donghyuck ordered again, ripping his arm out of the younger's grip.

jaemin stared at the older with disbelief written on his face, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

donghyuck's eyes stung with tears but  _no, no_ he wasn't going to cry. he's cried enough.

"i... i didn't want to die." donghyuck whispered.

"none of us did, hyung." jaemin countered.

" _i didn't want to fucking die!_ " donghyuck busted, shocking the younger. he was breathing heavily, angry hot tears were streaming down his face. his eyes were red and swollen. jaemin had gotten a good look at his brother's face and he realized. he realized how lonely donghyuck is, how tired he is, how hurt and confused he is. he realized that he's been a terrible and selfish brother and that he couldn't even notice his own brother breaking in front of his eyes.

"i'm so sorry, hyung." he whispered, looking down.

he started crying when donghyuck pulled him into his arms.

\---

seo youngho shivered in the cold questioning room. it's been days since he was taken here and he knew the investigators had every right to keep him here as long as they wanted. they all wanted him to confess to crime he didn't commit, a crime he tried to stop.

the door to the room opened, this time a female detective entered, her heels hitting the ground becoming the only sound in the cold, empty room. in her right hand, she held a plastic bag, she raised it up to her head, "in here, we have your cellphone."

youngho blinked at her.

"we were going to hack into it, but i thought that it was going to be a waste of technology. so i'm asking you- no, i'm  _telling_ you to unlock your phone."

youngho stared at the woman, but held out his hand nonetheless. the woman smirked and handed him the plastic bag. he opened it and took out his cellphone and turned it on, he smiled at the picture of hyein and jeno hugging as his lockscreen and quickly unlocked the phone. he opened his text messages and clicked on his conversation with park jinyoung, principal lee's lawyer. he slid the phone on the metal table and towards the female detective.

she raised an eyebrow but picked up the phone and read the text messages nonetheless.

**from: park jinyoung**

**to: seo youngho**

**seo youngho-ssi, we've tracked down the person who posted about the construction of the building and it traced back to your IP address. if you ever pull something like that again, you will be served with a lawsuit. and you and your children will disappear from south korea without a trace. you will use the same materials as you were instructed to use for the new building. you will stay in our budget and make the building look good. we will not change anything about the construction of the building, you will just keep your mouth shut. let this serve as a warning to you. you do not get on lee sooman's bad side.**

the female detective gasped as the processed the new information. 

_this could change everything about the investigation._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter: @leeminhyungie
> 
> otousan - father in japanese


	8. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologize in advance for any mistakes. :)  
> this chapter focuses more on the boys' developing feelings for each other and their relationships.

minhyung had never noticed jeno before. they've been in the same classes for the past two years, but minhyung has never noticed him. saying that he never was  _aware_ of the younger's existence is a bit of a stretch. because, sure, jeno would ask him for a pencil or a sheet of paper from time to time. but, he never learned his name or memorized his face.

it wasn't until the midterm grades had been released that he became aware of his name.

_minhyung entered the senior hallway, in front of his class was a poster board and a chart. he raised his eyebrows; had the midterm grades been released already? he hurried over and pushed his way through the crowd, his gaze was held on the top of the board. he's the top senior this year, so he expected to be #1._

_and he was._

_he silently cheered and shifted his gaze to the far right of the board to see his score, 95%. his smiled dropped as he looked at the grade below his._

_94.5%._

_who was it that almost beat him?_

_he shifted his gaze to the left again and read the name, seo jeno._

_"who the hell is seo jeno?" he whispered to himself, gaping at the poster._

_"nice, 2nd place." he heard a voice cheer beside him._

_minhyung's eyes widened and he turned his head so fast he almost got whiplash. standing right next to him was seo jeno. his school blazer hanging on his arm, smiling at the poster board._

_jeno felt eyes on him so he turned his head to see no one else but jung minhyung staring at him. "only one more point and i could have beaten you, eh?" he joked, smiling at the elder, his eyes turning into to upside down crescents._

_minhyung glared at the younger, "this is the closest you'll ever get to beating me, and it won't happen again." he spat before turning around and practically stomping into the classroom. he ignored jeno's taken aback expression and the chuckle he let out._

_that small event is what triggered minhyung to study harder, preparing for the finals that would take place in the next few weeks. he was **not** going to lose his place to seo jeno, or anyone._

after the midterm grades were released, minhyung had held a strong dislike towards jeno. he'd always sneer when he heard his stupid jokes; he'd feel annoyance bubble up inside him when he heard his loud, obnoxious laugh; he'd feel anger rise up inside of him whenever the younger smiled at him as if he was the most precious thing he'd ever set his eyes on. 

but, ever since the accident those feelings had disappeared. he laughs at those stupid jokes now; he smiles when he hears that loud, obnoxious laugh; his heart rate would speed up whenever the younger smiled at him. ever since he held the younger in his arms and vice versa, he's been craving his touch more. at night, he'd notice that his thoughts drifted to jeno; how a future with jeno would be like. but then he gets sad because him and jeno don't have a future together.

he starts to feel even weirder when he dreams about kissing jeno. it makes him feel so weird to the point that he can't even look jeno in the eye. he doesn't even notice the concerned expressions the younger gives him whenever the seven of them hang out. or the hurt look on his face whenever he denies his skinship.

but avoiding jeno doesn't stop him from thinking about him. it doesn't stop him from thinking about how jeno's lips would feel on his, or how jeno's thick black hair would feel if he ran his hands through it.

and those thoughts  _scare_ him because he couldn't like jeno. they couldn't be together, they couldn't plan their futures together because  _they have no future._

those thoughts always cause him to curl up on his bed and sob into his pillow.

\---

chenle and jisung sat on the school's soccer field. it was dark and the only source of light came from the stars above.

"jisung-ah, can you count the stars in the sky?" chenle suddenly asked.

"there are too many, lele." jisung replied.

chenle didn't say anything, he slid has hand over to jisung's and curled their pinky fingers together. the younger stared at their hands, his eyebrows raised in confusion. "lele?"

"there are too many stars in the sky, eh?" chenle asked, looking up.

jisung nodded, even though chenle wasn't looking at him.

"there are too many stars in the sky, just like there is too much love for you in my heart."

jisung choked on his spit and looked at the elder with wide eyes, "l-lele."

chenle turned his head to look at jisung in the eyes, his gaze intense. "do you not know what you do to me, sunggie?" 

chenle continued when he didn't hear a reply from the younger.

"every second, i think about you. whenever i'm not with you, i miss you. without you next to me i feel lonely. whenever i see you i feel a billion times better. whenever i'm next to you the sun shines brighter. and whenever i eat with you the food tastes better. you just make everything better."

jisung didn't say anything, he just smiled at chenle and held his hand tighter.

\---

renjun felt immense happiness when jaemin volunteered to watch the clouds with him. chenle thinks it's pointless and boring, but both him and his sister, yiyang, enjoyed watching the clouds and arguing over their shape.

jaemin filled the empty spot in his heart that yiyang left. though, the younger could never replace her, it was good to have someone else.

spending time with jaemin had caused renjun to develop feelings. he'd noticed how he spend more times looking at jaemin's face than watching the clouds; how disappointed he feels whenever the sun goes down and jaemin goes home.

he'd never express these feelings out loud though.

he knows that jaemin doesn't feel the same way. why would anyone think about dating and falling in love in a situation like this?

what renjun doesn't know is that jaemin _does_ feels the same way.

that jaemin talks about his feelings at night with his brother. that donghyuck listened to him with a knowing smile on his face.

_"is it weird that i dream of raising a family with another guy?" jaemin asked his brother as they lay side by side on his bed._

_"what?" donghyuck asked, sitting up and looking at jaemin._

_"well is it?" jaemin repeated._

_:"if you're in that deep you might as well just say you're in love."_

_"i'm not in love with renjun!" jaemin blurted._

_"oooooooh, renjun? your cloud watching buddy?" donghyuck teased has he poked jaemin in his side._

_jaemin let out a giggle (because he's ticklish and donghyuck always attacks that spot, god.) and pouts._

_"it's ok, jaeminie. just confess." donghyuck teased and lied next to jaemin, plopping his arms on top of him._

_"i don't think he likes me, though." jaemin whined._

_"then don't confess. easy."_

_jaemin rolled his eyes and pushed donghyuck off the bed. donghyuck groaned but climbed back into the bed anyways, lying on top of jaemin, telling him **go to sleep or suffocate.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on a hiatus from my twt acc, but follow me if you want to be friends anytime in the near future! @leeminhyungie


	9. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologize in advance for any mistakes :)  
> this chapter is really short and it's not my best loolololol.

the seven boys are in the school cafeteria rummaging about for food because chenle couldn't stop  _whining_ about how hungry he was and couldn't wait a few hours for dinner.

"holy shit, these lunch ladies really do hide their food well." donghyuck scoffed after he slammed a cabinet shut.

"aha!" minhyung suddenly yelled out. everyone turned their heads towards him and saw him holding up a plastic bag full of.... _bread?_

chenle groaned and stomped his feet like a child, "hyung, i don't want bread."

minhyung rolled his eyes and threw the bag at chenle, who shrieked when it him on the head, "then go find your own food, little shit."

"don't be mean to lele!" jisung scolded and pinched minhyung's elbow. he winced and pushed jisung away.

"you two are gross, go make out or something." 

chenle and jisung turned bright red at that comment and started avoiding eye contact with one another. the younger opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud commotion in the hallway. the seven boys looked at each other with confusion written on their faces before rushing out of the cafeteria.

in the hallway they saw secretaries hahm eunjung and park jiyeon being dragged out of the principals office.

"i'm innocent! i've done nothing wrong!" jiyeon screamed as she tried to break out of the handcuffs.

"park jiyeon-ssi, you are an accessory to murder and bribery. i've already told you this." the officer arresting her said.

she stopped resisting as her eyes widened. the officer scoffed before leading her and eunjung out of the school.

vice principal yang hyunsuk was being led out the office a blubbering mess. park jinyoung followed behind him quietly, his head held up high as if he was proud. and finally, principal lee sooman was the last to leave, screaming loudly but not resisting. 

_"i'll have you sued for this! you're making a huge mistake! i'll have you fired and make your entire family disappear!"_

the seven boys followed behind them quietly has they were all forced out the building and into police cars. none of them said anything as they watched the cars drive off into the distance.

they were all silent until a loud sob brought their attention back.

"jeno?" renjun asked, turning towards the younger, "are you okay?'

jeno just smiled at the elder, tears falling down his face, "i'm just happy."

renjun smiled at jeno and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"my father... he'll be freed and hyein won't be alone." he continued,  crying harder.

minhyung suddenly pulled the younger into his arms. "i told you we'll be fine, jeno." he whispered to him.

none of them commented on how they all felt lighter and how the sun shined a little bit brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not very proud of this chapter (or story lololol) it's just a filler.
> 
> follow me on twitter if you want to be friends!!: @leeminhyungie


	10. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i feel like it's been a long time since i last updated? lol. i apologize in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> more relationship stuff, because we can never get enough it. the last chapter might be very long. eh.

this morning, minhyung woke up with a burst of energy and confidence running through his body.

today was the day he decided to confess to jeno.

maybe, just maybe, jeno would look past the fact that they'll have no future together and he'll feel the same way.

he made his way to the school's football field, where he knew the younger would be. he smiled as he approached the field and he saw a familiar figure lying down in the grass.

"jeno-yah!" minhyung yelled, waving over at the boy.

jeno sat up with a confused expression of his face, which soon turned into a smile when he saw the elder.

"hyung! come over here!" he yelled back.

minhyung smiled and ran over to the younger and lied down next to him. "jeno-yah, i have something to tell you." he said, looking up at the clouds.

"hm? what is it?"

"i-i like you..."

silence.

that was all minhyung could hear after his confessions.

_oh my god. oh my god. i shouldn't have done that. shit. what the fuck is wrong with me?_

"i gotta go." minhyung abruptly said before he shot up and practically ran away from the football field, ignoring the calls of the younger.

\---

"shit, hyuckie. i fucked up." jeno complained to younger as they walked through the busy streets of seoul.

"that sounds about right." donghyuck replied.

jeno glared at that younger who in return held his hands up in mock surrender. "i'm just sayin', how could you leave him hanging like that after his confession?"

"i was shocked! i mean, he's hated me ever since he's met me."

"waahhh, you sound like a total dumbass."

jeno pinched donghyuck's elbow, causing the younger to squeal and slap jeno's hand away.

"you're not helping me! what should i do?" jeno whined.

"well i'm no love counselor- (we're not in love, jackass) but you should just kiss minhyung and make sure everything is okay. yeah? seems simple."

jeno gaped at the tanned boy in front of him, "you just want me to go up to him and kiss him?"

"pretty much. that shit happens all the time in the movies and it works out fine."

jeno rolled his eyes and pinched donghyuck's elbow again.

\---

jisung and chenle sat across from each other in the school library, awkward silence surrounding them.

chenle has been reading the same page for the past ten minutes because he could feel jisung's distracting gaze on him. he looked up and made eye contact with jisung.

"are you gonna keep staring at me?" he asked.

"uh..." the younger stuttered.

"well can you stop? because that isn't good for my heart and i'm trying to concentrate on this book-"

"i like you too, hyung." jisung interrupted.

chenle choked on his spit and looked at the chick-looking boy with wide eyes.

"uhm. great?" he choked out.

jisung smiled and grabbed chenle's hand.

"ew, your hands is sweaty."

\---

jaemin was pissed. this was the third time that renjun flaked on him and not show up for cloud watching.

this was their thing, right? this is what  _they_ did together; this is how they spent time together.

jaemin huffed and he was ready to leave when he saw a familiar redhead walking towards him.

"yah!" he yelled, stomping over to renjun.

"hi, jaemin." renjun smiled.

jaemin's heart jumped at the elder's cute smile but he was still _pissed_.

"do you think it's funny?" jaemin asked, breathing heavily.

"what do you mean?" 

"making me wait here! for the past three days i've been sitting out here for hours waiting for you to fucking show up!" jaemin yelled.

"jaemin i-"

"do you think it's funny to play with my feelings?"

"what do you mean? jaemin let me-"

"i fucking like you, hyung! ever since the first time we sat here and stared at the fucking sky!" 

renjun was speechless. he gaped at the younger boy.

jaemin was a mess, he looked like one. his face was bright red, his eye were swollen and he had angry tears streaming down his face.

"you know what? fuck you." jaemin said one last time before turning on his heel and walking away from the shocked redhead.

\---

"is everything ready for the trial?" the judge asked the lawyer and prosecutor standing in front of him

"yes, sir." they both answered in unison.

"good. do well."

"yes, sir."

"i'll see you tomorrow."

"yes, sir"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaahhhh im almost done with this story :(
> 
> im currently writing a new story based off of sr17g (it's crack btw) so check that out :) 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11268069
> 
> follow me on twitter and we can be friends!! @leeminhyungie


	11. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys finally get the happy ending they deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sooooo sad to be ending this :( i hope the ending is to your liking.  
> heh, sorry if this chapter is a bit inaccurate, i'm not very familiar with trial procedures.  
> just so you know, this trial is a "bench trial" where the judge decides what is true.

today was the day.

the two secretaries, hahm eunjung and park jiyeon, ratted out their bosses to the police after they were promised with lighter sentencing if they did so. also, the police had easily gathered a lot of evidence against the school, including minor details that pieced everything together. there was no way they could lose this trial.

\---

the secretaries, lawyer and principal were all sitting in the defendants seat, their heads held down in shame. 

judge na byeongjun, a stone-cold judge who was known for giving harsh sentencing was looking over the case and evidence. the court room was dead silent as they focused on the judge and his facial expressions.

the courtroom was full of the family members of the seven boys, jung yoonoh and jung taeyong sat in the front, tightly holding each other's hands. taeyong's gaze was strong it was almost as if he was giving the judge a deathly glare. yoonoh's gaze was soft, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

qian kun and qian sicheng sat behind the jung's with their daughter yiyang between them, they too were silent as the looked at the judge.

ji hansol and ji yuta sat next to the qian's with moonhee between them, they held her hands and quietly comforted her as she was shaking uncontrollably. her fathers knew that she was on the verge of a panic attack but she silently refused to leave the courtroom.

in the corner of the courtroom sat seo youngho and seo hyein. neither of them said anything as they looked at the judge and silently observed to the other families around them. youngho wore a long sleeved dress shirt to cover up the bruises and wounds on his arms. but, he couldn't cover his black eyes and the many bruises on his neck and face. when he entered the courtroom, he had received many sympathetic and pitiful looks from the other families. 

standing in the very back of the courtroom were the seven boys, they watched their families' actions closely, barely even paying attention to the judge.

"okay." the judge finally said, making the occupants of the courtroom more attentive. "from the overwhelming amount of evidence i've seen, it's easy to say that i have reached my final verdict and sentencing."

"but, before i go into that, i just want to say something." he began, "all of  _this_ , could've been avoided. but our society is full of greed and corruptness. lee sooman-ssi, you would rather have children die and an innocent man pay for your crimes to save you a few thousand dollars? did you think that with a few bribes here and there would save you? not everyone in this world is as corrupt as you. the collapse of the school building of seungri high was nothing short of tragic, but it was no accident. it was murder. the five of you knew how unsafe the building was but you still let those children in there. and now, seven of them are dead. you've shown no remorse for your actions, so i will show you no mercy." the judge finished.

 

the occupants of the courtroom held their breath, the seven boys unconsciously held each other's hands.

"i, judge na byeongjun, finding the defendants guilty."

it was if time stopped.

a loud sob broke out, causing everyone to gain their attention again.

moonhee sobbed loudly into her father's shoulder, both of them tried to console her, but they couldn't as they both had tears streaming down their faces also.

"the defendants yang hyunsuk, lee sooman and park jinyoung each get fifty years in federal prison. while hahm eunjung and park jiyeon get five. court dismissed." the stone-cold judge announced, banging his gavel and leaving the courtroom.

\---

jaemin and donghyuck look on as their family excitedly talk among themselves. moonhee's signature bunny smile finally coming out.

"they look happy, finally." jaemin commented as he rested his chin on donghyuck's shoulder.

"thank god." donghyuck replied.

suddenly, jaemin felt a tap on his shoulder. confused, he turned around to see a familiar redhead standing in front of him.

"jaemin-ah, can we talk?" renjun asked.

donghyuck smirked and nudged jaemin's shoulder, "go on, i'll be here when you get back."

jaemin rolled his eyes at his brother but nodded at renjun anyways. the elder smiled and grabbed jaemin's arm, leading him somewhere private.

"what do you need, hyung?" jaemin finally asked when they reached an empty hallway.

"i'm sorry for ditching you at the park these last few days, it was just that, well... yiyang was going through some things and i just wanted to stay home to make sure she was okay." renjun told the younger.

jaemin's eyes widened at the elder's words, "hyung, i'm sorry. i-"

"you don't need to apologize. jaemin-ah. you didn't even know." renjun interrupted.

"but, still..."

jaemin's face turned red as he thought about how ridiculous he acted and how he confessed to renjun.

"if it makes you feel any better, i... like you too." 

"what? really?" jaemin asked, suddenly bright.

renjun chuckled, "yeah. i've liked you for a while but i didn't think you'd like me back."

jaemin blushed at the his words, "hyunnng." he whined.

renjun laughed at him before leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. jaemin's eyes widened again before he leaned in and pecked renjun on the lips.

and it was his turn to laugh at renjun's blushing face.

\---

minhyung once again had a surge of confidence burst through him as a cornered jeno.

"do you have anything to say?" he asked the younger.

jeno gaped at him and scoffed.

minhyung raised his eyebrows and jeno smirked.

"you need to say something because i've been thinking about you a lot-"

jeno interrupted the elder's rambles and kissed him straight on the lips. minhyung's eyes widened at the sudden action but he slowly melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around jeno's neck and deepening the kiss.

jeno broke the kiss when he ran out of air, but he held his face close to to the elder's and leaned his forehead on his.

"does that answer your question?" he asked.

"yeah." minhyung replied, breathless but with a huge smile on his face nonetheless.

\---

"ew, the hyungs are being are lovey-dovey." chenle complained.

"i think it's cute." jisung replied, holding chenle's hand.

"be quiet, sunggie."

\---

that day, the stars finally accepted the seven boys.

hand-in-hand, the seven boys walked into the light together, with smiles on their faces and love in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ENDING IS SO CORNY I SCREAAMMEEEDDDD  
> thank you all so much for supporting me and this story! please continue to support me :) this is the first chapter story that i wrote/finished.
> 
> this story will probably be going through MAJOR editing in the near future.
> 
> follow me on twitter so we can be friends :) @leeminhyungie


End file.
